


Falsa unión

by MariSolez



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Family Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariSolez/pseuds/MariSolez
Summary: Una unión accidental entre un alfa y un omega.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Historia sin fin de lucro, los personajes pertenecen a Dc cómics.

  
Clark estaba de guardia en la atalaya junto a Diana y Barry cuando la señal de auxilio llego.

Clark no reaccionó con preocupación al principio, generalmente señales como esas podían ser atendidas por héroes mas cercanos de quien pedía ayuda y Diana era quien estaba frente a la computadora cuando la señal parpadeo en rojo en la pantalla.

Fue cuando ella dijo de quien venia que Clark se acercó a la pantalla observando el lugar en el mapa.

—¿Gotham? —preguntó con incredulidad Flash haciéndose presente en un borrón.

—Gotham —respondió la Mujer Maravilla igual de sorprendida.

Clark también se vio aturdido durante algunos segundos, pensando sobre lo que podría estar ocurriendo en Gotham como para que Batman pidiera ayuda.

Al salir del aturdimiento, Clark estableció la comunicación esperando escuchar la voz del otro alfa.

—¿Batman?

Sólo hubo estática.

—Batman, aquí la mujer maravilla, recibimos la señal, ¿que sucede?

Una respiración pesada.

—¿Batman? —dijo nuevamente Clark.

Las respiraciones fueron el único sonido durante un largo momento.

—Necesito ayuda —se escuchó la voz del alfa.

El silencio volvió a la linea de comunicación.

—Iré —soltó Barry, emocionado por la novedad.

La voz de Bruce volvió a sonar, cargada de rudeza.

—Solo necesito a Superman.

Un mal presentimiento se presentó en Clark.

—Te acompañare —declaró Diana.

—Sólo Kal-El —gruñó Bruce.

Ambos alfas se mostraron sorprendidos, Clark sabia que debía estar ocurriendo algo grave como para que Batman necesitara especificamente de Superman.

—Llegare ahí enseguida —dijo Clark.

La comunicación se corto después de eso.

—Clark... —comenzó Diana.

—Esta bien —la interrumpió Clark, acercándose —, me haré cargo.

Compartieron un suave beso y Flash se aclaró la garganta.

—No querrás hacer esperar a Batman —intentó bromear el alfa.

Clark sabía que eso era verdad, Bruce y el podían haber empezado a ser amigos, pero Bruce nunca le había pedido ayuda directamente, no quería imaginar lo que eso le debía estar haciendo a su orgullo, aunque saber que había un poco mas de confianza de parte del alfa era satisfactorio.

________________

  
Clark encontró la cueva vacía, por lo que subió hacia la mansión encontrando un silencio casi fantasmal, también descubrió que había algo mas pesado en el aire, prestó atención, un unico latido frenético hacia eco en toda la casa.

Ningún chico o Alfred alrededor, curioso, Clark subió hasta la habitación de donde el latido ligeramente familiar provenía.

Logró identificarla como la habitación de Bruce, Clark abrió la puerta y el súbito olor de un omega en celo lo golpeo, Clark quedo aturdido respirando el atrayente aroma.

En medio de la cama rodeado de varias almohadas estaba un Bruce medio desnudo, sus ojos azul acero cargados de deseo, el sudor parecía hacer brillar su piel enrojecida, Clark quedo sin quererlo, cautivado.

Su mente pareció quedar atrapada en una bruma, cerró la puerta y siguió la dulce fragancia del omega que lo llamaba, la invitación clara, Clark se inclino sobre Bruce, y tragó saliva ante la necesidad que se apodero de su cuerpo, el aroma aun mas fuerte en el cuello de Bruce, el lugar de la glándula omega bajo su piel.

—Clark —susurró Bruce en un tono ronco y necesitado, estirando su mano y tocándole sobre la enorme S en su pecho.

Al escuchar su nombre Clark parpadeó y retrocedió de inmediato, quedo una vez mas frente a la puerta, un gruñido molesto vino de Bruce, Clark dejó de respirar y cerró sus ojos intentando aclarar su mente, procesar el descubrimiento de Batman siendo un omega, continuo escuchando lo diferente que era el latido de Bruce, casi salvaje, extraño.

Todo parecía extraño. Bruce Wayne, un omega.

Clark sintió un par de manos en su pecho, abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente y golpeó su espalda contra la puerta debido a la fuerza de su retroceso cuando el omega llevó las manos más abajo de su cintura, Bruce lo inmovilizó con la mirada, los ojos azul tormenta seductores, tan diferentes a la frialdad que normalmente expresaban.

—Clark —dijo Bruce como si le ordenara estar quieto.

Clark colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Bruce haciéndolo retroceder.

Su pecho estaba descubierto y las manos de Clark toparon con un par de cicatrices en la piel de sus hombros, las había en todo su cuerpo, pero eso no le restaba atractivo, de alguna manera lo elevaba.

Entonces inhaló el aroma de Bruce, su cuerpo reacciono al aroma de un omega en calor. Fue una experiencia sorprendente.

No pudo hacer nada cuando Bruce lo beso, se vio seducido por su cuerpo, aroma y acciones, dejando su control a un lado, olvidando por que no debería tenerlo, devolvió el beso con fuerza.

Clark llevó a Bruce a la cama y procedió a deshacerse de su traje.

\------------------------

  
Clark despertó bruscamente al golpear el suelo desnudo, se sentó de golpe parpadeando y jaló una sabana para cubrirse antes de ponerse de pie.

Encontró intenciones asesinas en la mirada de Bruce, estaba acostumbrado a la frialdad y dureza en su rostro, no a ese odio crudo, sus ojos claros y conscientes eran como dagas.

—¿Que hiciste?

—Yo... tú... el celo dura por lo menos veinticuatro horas y... y no han pasado ni si quiera... —comenzó confundido.

Bruce fruncio el ceño. —¿Que. Hiciste? —gruñó lentamente.

Clark apretó en un puño la sabana alrededor de su cintura.

—Tú me llamaste —respondió repentinamente molesto, Bruce lo hacia sentir como si se hubiera aprovechado de él, como si fuera el único culpable —. Señal de auxilio en la atalaya, pediste específicamente por mi.

Bruce quedo momentáneamente perplejo, entonces su mirada volvió a llenarse de resentimiento.

—Podrias haberte ido... evitarme... —dijo con odio y acusación.

—¡Soy un alfa! —espetó en un gruñido —. ¡Tú un omega, en celo!, no pude hacer algo contra eso... mira yo...

Clark experimento una culpa abismal cuando Bruce se encogió ligeramente bajo su grito. No pudo ni siquiera exponerle su explicación.

—Aun así —contestó con furia contenida al recuperarse —, debiste poder hacer algo.

—Bruce, tú estabas... necesitado, tú olor, tus acciones... yo nunca...

Clark observó triste el momento en que el rostro de Bruce se lleno de humillación. Decidió callar por pena y culpa.

Lo peor, ahora la unión de sus aromas parecía estar saturando el aire, cautivandolo y lo vulnerable de Bruce hacia salir un lado protector de Clark que nunca había sentido, pero era como un instinto artificial, se sentía falso e inadecuado al no sentir nada por Bruce mas allá del respeto.

Cuando Bruce giró su rostro, Clark quiso volver a gritar y dejar salir una maldición, la mordida en el cuello del omega trajo a su mente recuerdos de momentos que supo que jamás lograría olvidar y una parte de él nunca volvería a ver a Bruce de la misma manera.

Bruce debió percibir su mirada, porqué segundos después llevo su mano hacia su cuello tocando la piel roja y hundida, la expresión del omega de pronto se endureció, pareció cerrarse a todo.

—Largate —ordenó en un hilo de voz.

Clark dejó caer la sabana y tomó su traje del suelo vistiéndose rápidamente, ansioso por salir y alejar la culpa y el enojo, al estar vestido abrió las puertas hacia el balcón y se detuvo mirando sobre su hombro, el estado de Bruce era lamentable.

Hasta entonces notó las marcas en su piel, junto a las cicatrices había marcas hechas por Clark que lo hicieron sentir avergonzado al experimentar satisfacción, Bruce mantenía las manos cerradas en puños sobre la cama, su expresión evito que dijera algo.

Clark prácticamente salió huyendo.

Cuando estuvo seguro de estar sólo, Bruce salio de la cama y tropezó con sus propios pies, busco apoyo en el buró y gruñó molesto al sentir humedad correr entre sus piernas, llego hasta la ducha y limpio su cuerpo a profundidad, intentando inútilmente deshacerse del aroma en su cuerpo, también restregó sobre la marca en su cuello a pesar del dolor hasta que la herida se abrió y volvió a sangrar.

Después de vestirse se poso frente al espejo apoyando sus manos en el lavabo, y se observo así mismo, no siendo capaz de reconocerse.

Bruce estaba horrorizado por su comportamiento, las imágenes de lo que hizo llegando en oleadas, se sintió profundamente humillado.

  
Respiró profundamente saliendo del baño, una falsa calma se apodero de él mientras observaba la habitación.

Bruce caminó hacia la cama tocándola de forma tentativa, ilógicamente temiendo volver caer en la bruma del celo por el simple hecho de tocar el lugar donde había actuado como lo que nunca aceptó ser.

Su propio aroma cargado en el aire junto al aroma alfa era una prueba más de lo sucedido, causo reacciones que siempre había deseado no experimentar.

Bruce apretó en un puño la sabana y entonces gritó, un grito cargado de enojo, arranco la sabanas de la cama hacia el piso entrando en un estado de furia, rompió y golpeo todo a su alrededor hasta terminar lo mas alejado de la cama, se ocultó en el baño, apoyo su espalda contra la pared y se deslizo hasta el suelo escondiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas, avergonzado de si mismo, de su arrebato, de lo que había buscado en un estado febril de inhibiciones, odiando no haber tenido el control.

Permaneció así hasta que escucho la voz de Alfred del otro lado.

—Vaya, veo que intento remodelar —exclamó el mayordomo entrando —. Si le interesa, el joven Damian podrá empezar clases el próximo lunes, los jóvenes decidieron pasar al centro comercial para ver una película, iniciativa del joven Dick, me alegra que alguien en esta familia intente convivir mas con...

Bruce continuo en el piso cuando los zapatos de Alfred aparecieron en su visión.

—¿Señor? —preguntó el beta.

Bruce levantó la mirada encontrando una expresión preocupada en el mayordomo, suspiró con cansancio y se puso de pie.

—Quema todo —dijo Bruce —, que el olor se vaya.

Alfred como beta tardo varios minutos en entender lo que sucedía, su olfato no era tan bueno como el de las otras castas, y fue hasta observar con mas atención el desastre en la habitación que capto el aroma.

—Entro en celo —murmuró ligeramente sorprendido, mirándolo de reojo.

Bruce se tenso inmediatamente, Bruce Wayne podía fingir todo lo que quisiera ser un alfa pero al final siempre seria un omega, al parecer hoy lo había recordado de la peor manera.

Alfred percibió otro olor, y termino por entender.

—Despues de tantos años sin entrar en calor... —dijo recorriendo la habitación —, ¿fue consentido?

—Yo lo llame —masculló Bruce avergonzado.

Alfred asintió aliviado, el instinto de proteger a su manada disminuyo, notó las puertas del balcón abiertas.

—¿A... ?

—Clark.

Alzó una ceja. —Ni si quiera le agrada, señor.

—No lo planeé, no sé...

—Mmm —interrumpió —, un omega buscaría al que considera el mejor alfa, el mas fuerte...

Bruce le dio una mirada furibunda, Alfred regresó al baño en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios.

El omega lo miró inquisitivo.

—Limpiare su herida, usted... —suspiró cansado mirando la marca —, hizo un desastre, también le pondré un supresor.

—Me quedare en otra habitación —dijo Bruce cuándo termino.

Al estar sólo, Alfred comenzó a recoger las sabanas que quemaría.

—Mi primer día libre en años y esto es lo que sucede...

______________

  
Bruce estaba en la cama, su espalda contra la cabecera vistiendo un suéter de cuello alto en un intento de ocultar las gasas en el lado derecho de su cuello cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—¿Padre? —preguntó Damián —Pennyworth intenta comenzar un incendio.

Bruce observó a su hijo, una necesidad urgente de tenerlo entre sus brazos lo invadió.

—Ven aquí, Damián.

Su hijo fruncio el ceño antes de rápidamente endurecer su expresión y acercarse.

—Bien, quería discutir contigo esa decisión de enviarme a una escuela pública, a la que asiste Drake nada menos...

Damian quedo frente a la cama, Bruce lo instó con su mano a subir, confundido, su hijo subio y fue entonces cuando Bruce lo atrapo, sentó sobre su regazo y estrecho entre sus brazos.

—¿Padre? —preguntó su hijo, aturdido, completamente rígido.

Bruce lamentó que tuvieran eso en común, no saber como reaccionar ante las muestras de afecto, hace menos de tres meses había descubierto que tenia un hijo, un hijo que había sido criado por asesinos.

Y ni una vez desde que lo conoció, Bruce había actuado como un padre omega lo haría, llevó su nariz hacia su cabello y lo estrecho aún más entre sus brazos.

La primera vez que lo vio algo habia parecido encenderse en su interior, como si un instinto dormido despertara, había luchado contra eso.

Por más de quince años Bruce no había actuado como un omega, solo el día de su presentación en su adolescencia Bruce había entrado en calor, hoy había sucedido por segunda vez en toda su vida.

Y ahora, sentia la necesidad de actuar como un omega, Bruce frotó su mejilla sobre el cabello de Damian.

—Madre dijo que tú no actuabas así —murmuró confundido —, como un omega.

Bruce se tenso, apartó sus manos de Damian, ni él mismo sabia que estaba haciendo.

—No... —espetó su hijo aferrándose a su suéter —, no te detengas... no me molesta.

Volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos, poco a poco su hijo se relajo y lo escuchó suspirar sobre su clavícula, faltaban algunos años para que Damian descubriera su casta, Bruce deseo poder estar ahí para él.

La puerta se abrió y su mayordomo los contempló.

—Pidele a Tim que venga.

Alfred asintió antes de cerrar, Damian se puso una vez más rígido en sus brazos, Bruce apreto su agarre.

—Somos una manada, todos, una familia —gruñó, a pesar de ser un omega siempre había sido un lider dominante.

Su hijo no respondió, pero tampoco intento alejarse.

Tim entró y pareció avergonzado.

—Lo siento, yo no... Alfred dijo...

—Tim —llamó mirándolo a los ojos.

Tim subió a la cama acurrucandose en el costado izquierdo de Bruce, se inclinó sobre el otro chico olfateando su cabello, descubriendo que pronto presentaría su casta, había leves indicios en su aroma.

Tiempo después se unieron Jason y Dick, ambos alfas se mostraron confundidos y reacios al entrar, Dick se colocó en su costado derecho y Jason simplemente se sentó a la orilla de la cama junto a Tim, fue suficiente.

Alfred tomó lugar al final de la cama, tomando los pies de Bruce en su regazo, durante varios minutos todos estuvieron tensos, notó la mirada confundida que le daban a Alfred, pero terminaron por relajarse cuando Bruce los tocó.

Nunca había hecho algo como aquello con ninguno, actuar como un padre omega, pero sintió que era lo correcto, por primera vez.

________________

  
Clark supo al momento de llegar que Diana lo sabría, no reconocería el olor del omega, pero lo vería en sus ojos. La culpa.

Probablemente si le dijera que Batman era un omega no le creería, si antes de hoy alguien se lo hubiera dicho a Clark tampoco lo hubiera creído, no es que Bruce no fuera atractivo, era un hombre guapo, hermoso, pero no de la forma en la que normalmente lo era un omega, no había nada suave o vulnerable en Bruce Wayne, bueno, no creyó que lo hubiera antes de hoy.

Ciertamente había algo fascinante en esa complejidad.

Clark siempre se había percatado de su atractivo como cuando observas un bello cuadro, simplemente aprecias los bellos trazos, la figura y colores, reconoces lo hermoso del arte, nada más.

Diana debió sentir su presencia, porque giro y le ofreció una sonrisa, Clark permaneció donde estaba, ella se acerco y entonces se detuvo abruptamente frunciendo el ceño.

—Por lo menos podrías haber utilizado un supresor que ocultara su aroma, darte un baño, no lo sé.

Clark permaneció en silencio, supo que de ella no obtendría lágrimas, una alfa como la mujer maravilla no se comportaba así, su fortaleza y forma de ser se lo impedían, era una de las cosas que le atraía de ella.

—No creo que Batman te haya llamado para que ayudaras a un omega en celo, bien podría haberlo hecho él si ese hubiera sido el caso.

Clark tuvo que tragarse una risa al escuchar eso.

—Agradezco que seas honesto... pero esto es demasiado —continuó Diana.

—Lo siento... —murmuró avergonzado.

—¿De verdad?

Clark abrió la boca, las imágenes de su encuentro con Bruce llenaron su mente, no encontró que responder.

—Crei que teníamos algo serio, Superman.

—Lo tenemos.

Diana rió sin humor. —Oh, Clark, por cosas como esta lamento haberle dado oportunidad a los hombres.

—Diana, fue un accidente.

—Eso no te ayuda, Clark.

Se miraron fijamente durante varios segundos.

—Al menos nos dimos cuenta a tiempo de que esto no funcionaría —dijo tranquila.

—Eso... no es así, podemos seguir juntos.

—No lo intentes. —Diana camino hacia él —. Y merezco esto —ella lo golpeó en la barbilla mandándolo al suelo.

Clark se puso de pie viéndola salir, tocó su mentón y comprendió que su oportunidad había pasado, no le afecto tanto como creyó que lo haría, sabia que pasado un tiempo volverían a ser amigos, pero la culpa por haberla engañado y sentir que había abusado de Bruce no desaparecía.

_____________

  
Clark entró en la casa de sus padres, aún deseando poder ver a su padre, siempre era doloroso cuando recordaba que no lo encontraría.

El aroma familiar de su hogar lo calmo al instante, el olor beta de su madre lo reconforto, su madre estaba en la cocina, ella dio media vuelta y lo miró, debió entender que algo ocurría.

—Preparare algo de té —declaró ya frente a la estufa —, porque no subes a ponerte mas cómodo.

Clark así lo hizo, tomó un baño y un cambio de ropa de la cómoda, fue extraño dejar el traje y la capa en el cesto de ropa sucia, resistio la tentación de tomar la tela para olerla en busca de un rastro del olor de Bruce, aunque no fue necesario, el aroma de ambos aun estaba sutilmente impregnado en su piel, cuando bajo encontró dos tazas sobre la mesa de la cocina, se sentó y su madre hizo lo mismo.

—¿Que sucede, Clark?, no es normal que me visites tan tarde.

Suspirando respondió. —Terminé con Diana.

—Lo siento, cariño, sé que estabas entusiasmado con ella, aunque nunca la trajiste a casa para que la conociera —murmuró —, ¿que fue lo que paso?

Clark sintió sus mejillas arder, tardo en responder, buscando en su mente como había decidido que venir hablar con su madre sobre lo que había hecho era buena idea.

Buscó las palabras para expresarlo.

—Estuve con alguien más —admitió sin verla a los ojos.

—Fuiste infiel —declaró su madre.

Clark la miró avergonzado y asintió.

—... Con un omega.

Su madre lo observó sorprendida.

—Crei que no te gustaban los omegas.

—Fue un accidente... él estaba en celo.

—Clark, tu padre y yo hablamos contigo sobre eso —reprendió —, ¿tú... ? —ella se señaló el cuello.

Clark asintió con pesar, recordando la marca en la piel de Bruce, una vez mas el instinto se presento, la necesidad de volver al lado del omega que accidentalmente se había convertido en su pareja.

—Oh —dijo Martha sin revelar lo que pensaba —, si fue accidental... ¿significa que no sientes nada hacia él?

—No —contestó con la verdad —. Es un compañero del... trabajo.

—Mmm —murmuró Martha —, entonces no intentaras ir más allá.

—No queremos ser pareja, dejare que la marca desaparezca.

—¿Estas seguro?

Clark la miró con confusión.

Su madre continuó.

—Accidental o no, quizás esta sea una oportunidad, hasta ahora nunca habías sentido ningún interés por ningún omega, ni si quiera sabíamos si era posible.

—Ma, no es así.

Ella suspiró. —Haz lo que creas correcto Clark, eres un adulto.

Clark no queria tener ese tipo de vinculo con Bruce y podía apostar qué Bruce tampoco, así que evitaría a Batman durante los próximos meses hasta que la marca desapareciera, seria lo mejor para ambos.

_______________

  
Pasaron varias semanas en las que Bruce analizó su propio comportamiento, se había visto atravesando situaciones extrañas para él, se había vuelto increíblemente táctil con su familia, se encontró desarrollando y sintiendo instintos que nunca había experimentado pero sabia que eran normales en los omegas, su cuerpo no se sentía diferente, sin embargo su interior parecía un enjambre de deseos y necesidades con los que no sabia tratar y debía controlar, se mantenía dominandose así mismo tanto como podía.

Y todo parecía indicar que era resultado de la aparición de Damian, como si años de inactividad en su interior reaccionarán de golpe sobrecargándolo.

Bruce admitía para sí, que parte de eso seria benéfico para la crianza de su hijo, otra como siempre, rechazaba su casta, un constante recordatorio de debilidad en su vida con el que nunca había aprendido a tratar al no pasar por ello.

Su hijo era la causa más probable, si rememoraba podía identificar el cambio que comenzó a desarrollarse al conocer a Damián, Bruce no lo había llevado, pero lo reconocía como suyo, desde el principio, parecía hacer crecer su necesidad de ser padre y comportarse como un omega, el celo era otra reacción al despertar de su yo omega, algo para lo que no había estado preparado, su propia negación y terquedad al rechazarse lo había llevado actuar desastrosamente al buscar un alfa fuerte para ofrecerse, con el simple recuerdo de lo sucedido volvía a sentir enojo.

Sin embargo entendió que no podía seguir negando lo que era, por Damian, por Tim, tendría que ser un omega.

Damian se había vuelto mas receptivo, necesitado de cuidado y cariño, comportándose mas como un niño, y los lazos en su manada se habían fortalecido, se sorprendió al descubrir un mayor acercamiento con Jason y Dick, además de descubrir la necesidad de cuidar de Tim tanto como quería hacerlo con Damian.

______________

  
Bruce sintió su presencia antes de verlo, la marca pálpito en su cuello, el supresor ocultaría su olor como siempre lo había hecho al hacerlo pasar por alfa, pero no haria nada con las sensaciones en su interior, el aroma de Clark pareció envolverlo y eso lo enfurecía, verse afectado tan fácilmente por un alfa en el que ni siquiera confiaba.

Dio media vuelta, la humillación por lo sucedido aun calaba hondo, cuando la mujer maravilla entró, Bruce notó rápidamente el distanciamiento entre Clark y ella, resultaba obvio que no había mas una relación, la culpa fue como un trago amargo.

La alfa se alejo de Clark dirigiéndose a Bruce.

—Batman —saludó Diana.

Bruce asintió, sin mostrar alivio por el hecho de que Diana no parecia saber sobre lo ocurrido.

—Pensé que no te vería para la guardia —comentó la amazona dejando la espada sobre la mesa.

—Me corresponde hacerlo.

—¿Todo esta bien en Gotham?

—Como puede estarlo.

—Pediste la ayuda de Superman el mes pasado, ¿fue algo grave?

Bruce vio el movimiento nervioso de Clark tras Diana.

—No, necesitaba la visión calorífica de Kal-El para unir algunas piezas.

La mentira salió sin esfuerzo, notó como la tensión abandonaba los hombros de Clark.

—Entiendo porque Clark utilizo su tiempo después de ayudarte en otras cosas —masculló ajena al movimiento del alfa a su espalda.

Bruce fingió no entender volviendo su atencion a la pantalla, sintiendo la culpa disminuir al ver que Diana no estaba afectada.

El silencio se extendió durante largos minutos hasta que Diana se acerco a Bruce, el olfato de Bruce siempre había sido sensible, acostumbrado a los aromas alfas no se preparo para el impacto del aroma de la mujer maravilla, Bruce inmediatamente se aparto de Diana sintiendo rechazo a la cercanía de otro alfa, la marca de Clark aun no había desaparecido, por lo tanto continuaban como pareja y estar cerca de cualquier otro alfa a excepción de Dick y Jason lo hacía sentir tenso.

Bruce sintió la mirada de Diana analizarlo, mantuvo la vista en la computadora ignorándola.

—Te ves diferente —dijo Diana.

Prestó atención a las palabras.

Ella acortó la distancia que Bruce había creado, completamente tenso y confundido esperó.

—¿Tu... ? —comenzó Diana acercándose cada vez más.

Un borrón azul y rojo se hizo presente entre ambos, Bruce retrocedio tras la espalda de Superman, la ira saliendo de él alerto a Bruce, precavido se alejo aun más de ambos alfas.

Diana frunció el ceño. —¿Clark?

—Te acercaste demasiado —gruñó molesto.

—¿Estas celoso? —preguntó Diana incrédula —. Ya no hay nada entre nosotros —espetó molesta.

Bruce la vio alejarse y salir de la sala, quedo intranquilo al quedar frente a su no aceptada pareja alfa, llevó su mano hacia su cinturón sobre el compartimiento de plomo con kryptonita.

Cuando Clark dio media vuelta y lo enfrentó, Bruce ignoró el instinto que le indicaba que se sometería y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Había una mirada acusadora en el alfa que lo irritó.

—¿Que estas haciendo, Clark?

Superman tardó varios segundos en responder, la rigidez desapareció de sus hombros y su expresión decayó.

—No lo sé —murmuró —, no sé como reaccionar, como controlarlo —se tocó el pecho.

Bruce suspiró irritado, no confesaría que paso por lo mismo.

—Averigualo.

Clark fruncio el ceño. —Tú estas a acostumbrado a fingir, a suprimir lo que eres, es fácil para ti negar esto.

Bruce no lo corrigió. Nunca habia sido facil, nada en su vida lo era.

—Solo hasta que la marca desaparezca —aclaró alejando su mano del cinturón.

—No quiero esto —dijo Clark —, se siente falso, Bruce, todo.

Bruce quiso gritar que sentía lo mismo, pero solo suspiró molesto.

—Solo trata con ello, Clark, pasara —se colocó bruscamente la máscara sobre el rostro.

Bruce dejó la atalaya sintiéndose irritado, solo deseando que la marca desapareciera.

_______________

  
Bruce estaba frente a la computadora en la cueva cuando su mayordomo entro y depositó una caja pequeña y rectangular en el escritorio.

Se deshizo de los lentes para observar a Alfred.

—Dado que somos los únicos en la mansión, es el momento perfecto para que lo haga —comentó el beta.

Bruce volvió la mirada a la caja.

—Su rostro ha perdido todo color, señor.

—Es una prueba de embarazo... Alfred.

—Me alegra que pueda identicar lo que es, por un momento creí que no lo lograría.

—No necesito hacerla —dijo saliendo de su desconcierto, al mismo tiempo el temor se abrió camino ante la posibilidad.

Alfred suspiró con pesar.

—Han pasado mas de dos meses y la marca sigue presente, significa que usted esta en cinta. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
La prueba había dado positivo, Bruce se había sometido a todo tipo de pruebas que solo terminaron por confirmar su estado.

Alfred lo habia observado todo el proceso con clara resignación.

Las nauseas y mareos eran síntomas inegables, junto a su propio comportamiento, se había visto atravesando un cambio, el embarazo solo lo profundizo.

Y extrañamente Bruce se encontró queriéndolo sin explicación lógica.

Una parte de Bruce creía que desear al embrión que se desarrollaba en su interior significaba aceptarse como omega, mandar al demonio todas sus convicciones al aceptar pertenecer la casta debil, Bruce no podia permitirse ser debil. La ira hacia si mismo por someterse aún alfa aun rondaba en su interior, pero esa ira tambien parecia menguar al encontrase deseando aceptar las consecuencias de su unión con Clark.

Apesar de las contradicciones que sentía, Bruce quería tenerlo.

—Lo tendré —declaró mirando a Alfred desde la puerta de la cocina.

El beta no dejo lo que estaba haciendo, continuó preparando la comida sobre la mesa sin levantar la mirada.

—Es su decisión, señor, haga lo que sienta correcto, si es la manera en que comenzara a actuar como lo que es, dejandose guiar por los instintos nuevos en su interior, adelante.

—Es porque lo quiero...

—Bueno, usted esta tomando una importante decisión en base en lo que desea y siente, lo que es sorprendente, no esta siendo lógico.

—Estoy siendo un omega. —No pudo ocultar la nota amarga en su voz.

—No. —Alfred se detuvo y levantó la mirada —. Esta siendo una persona con anhelos, nunca he entendido de donde saco esas ideas preconcebidas sobre los omegas, señor, pero una vez más le reitero, como llevo haciéndolo desde el dia en que presento su casta, ser un omega no es malo.

Bruce observó al mayordomo en silencio, sin poder aceptar lo dicho al final.

—Y este deseo, parte tiene que ver con su instinto, también con el anhelo que transmiten sus ojos —continuó Alfred —, en su corazón se siente correcto... ¿o no, señor?

—Si —respondió en un susurro, aliviado de que Alfred lo lograra entender, que al conocerlo tan bien simplificará lo que Bruce sentía.

Alfred asintió con una suave sonrisa. —Bien.

Bruce cerró los ojos, pensando nuevamente en las dificultades que su decisión traeria, los problemas y lo que tendria que hacer para ocultarlo, cambiaría y dificultaría su vida no solo como Batman, por lo menos durante un periodo de tiempo, necesitaría la ayuda de su manada, pero ni siquiera eso lo hizo desistir. 

—Tendra que decírselo a los chicos —comentó Alfred.

—Lo haré esta noche —dijo, internamente se preparaba para las posibles reacciones de sus protegidos.

—Tambien debe hablar con el señor Kent, puede que no sea de su total agrado o confianza, pero sera el otro padre.

Bruce fruncio el ceño ante la observación. —Lo sé.

Apesar de su enojo y su recelo, aceptaba que necesitaria la ayuda de Clark, Bruce tendría un hijo que seria parte kryptoniano, un bebe que necesitaría a su padre Alfa.

Solo que Clark había dejado claro que no quería nada de su accidental vinculo.

Para Bruce era ridículo pensar ahora que hasta hace unos días él tampoco habia querido nada.

_____________

  
La cena fue servida por Alfred con ayuda de Jason y Dick, cuando los dos alfas y beta tomaron asiento a la mesa junto a Damian y Tim, Alfred habló.

—El señor Wayne compartirá algo con nosotros esta noche.

La mirada de los cuatro chicos se posó sobre Bruce, los miró a cada uno midiendo su autoridad, sus relaciones se habían suavizado y lazos fortalecido, pero lo que les diría quizás traería un retroceso.

—Ustedes son mi manada... —comenzó Bruce.

—¿Es sobre eso? —interrumpió Jason —. ¿Nos dirás porque has estado actuando tan omega?

—Eso es por Damian, obviamente —dijo Dick moviendo el cabello de Damian, quien alejo la mano, aunque no como antes lo hubiera hecho, no hubo golpes ni groserías, solo incomodidad y aceptación.

—Cambio desde su llegada —coincidió Tim.

—Es eso... —dijo Jason mirándolo —, o se sometio a un alfa.

Bruce depositó los cubiertos suavemente en la mesa, el resto de los ocupantes los dejaron caer.

—Joven Todd —Alfred reprendió.

—¿Que? ¿Soy el único que noto esa venda en su cuello debajo del suéter?

Bruce se tensó. Recordando lo que consideraba una señal de debilidad.

—Lo que Jason quiere decir es que nos preocupamos, Bruce —dijo Dick conciliador —, has estado usando el supresor, continuas con el aroma alfa en la mansión, antes no lo hacías, te dabas un descanso y tú comportamiento...

—Es por Damián —reiteró Tim mirando intesamente a ambos alfas —. Solo eso, suprimir su olor es necesario, lo saben.

—Padre no es de esa clase —declaró Damian ofendido.

—Tu madre lo uso, otros alfas podrían usarlo, es un omega después de todo —contestó Jason dejando de comer.

Bruce reconocio que con lo que diría la opinión de Jason sobre los omegas no mejoraria, observó como el alfa esquivaba un cuchillo que Damian le lanzó. 

—Esos son cubiertos de plata, joven Wayne —masculló Afred.

—Damián —llamó Bruce —, basta.

—Padre, él esta hablando estupideces.

—Bruce no es un omega cualquiera —dijo Tim frunciendo el ceño hacia Jason.

—Chicos, dejemos hablar a Bruce, seguro estamos sacando conclusiones precipitadas, no es que vaya decir que esta embarazado —bromeó Dick mirando a todos en la mesa.

—Oh, su sentido del humor, joven Richard —murmuró Alfred.

Bruce observó a su manada, los consideraba su familia.

—Lo estoy —declaró después de varios segundos.

—¿Que estas? —preguntó Tim claramente confundido.

—Embarazado.

—No es cierto —dijo Dick inmediatamente, pareciendo incrédulo.

—Crei que solo admitirias estar emparejado —habló Jason frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo entiendo —murmurró Tim—. ¿Quien es tu pareja? ¿cuando ocurrió? Fuiste cortejado y jamas lo notamos.

—Tim... eso, no creo que debas preguntarlo —contestó Dick incómodamente.

—Es bastante claro que no fue planeado. —Jason se burló.

Dick hizo una mueca. —Oye, detente, es cierto que Bruce no es el tipico omega que mostraría su marca con orgullo, pero eso a insinuar que fue un accidente...

Jason sonrió cínico. —Ha estado ocultando esto, te preguntabas porque ocultaba su olor, él mismo no quiere reconocer el vinculo.

—Su capacidad de deducción es inoportuna en este momento —le dijo Alfred, que continuaba comiendo su cena tranquilo.

—No fue un emparejamiento normal —reconoció Bruce, era lo único que planeaba decir sobre eso.

—Has decidido tenerlo, a pesar de eso —observó Dick.

Bruce asintió. —Son mi manada, necesito de ustedes.

—¿Ese alfa, estara presente? —preguntó Tim reacio.

—No lo sé —admitió Bruce.

—¿Lo sabe ese sujeto? —cuestionó Jason bruscamente.

Bruce reconoció su enojo como una muestra de protección, lo que lo sorprendio.

—Clark aun no lo sabe —respondió tranquilo.

—¿Clark? —preguntó Dick —¿Clark, como Superman?

Bruce lo miró. —Si, Dick, Clark como Superman.

—Siempre murmurando sobre no confiar , y ahora tendrás a su hijo mitad alienígena —masculló en un gruñido Jason —, increíble.

—Deja esto, Jason —expresó seriamente Dick —. Necesitara nuestro apoyo, si no quieres hacerlo vete.

Bruce entonces notó lo silencioso de Damian.

—¿Damian?

Su hijo dejo el asiento y sin siquiera mirar a Bruce se retiró.

—Necesitas hablar con él, pronto —susurró Dick preocupado.

—Bueno, salio mejor de lo que esperaba —comentó Alfred.

Bruce cerró los ojos, verdaderamente había salido mejor de lo esperado, exceptuando la clara molestia de Damian y desconfianza de Tim.

________________

  
Clark observó el comportamiento extraño de Lois del otro lado de la mesa, no era normal, habia cierto nerviosismo en como arreglaba constantemente los papeles que sostenía.

Clark bebió de su taza de café antes de regresar su mirada a la computadora, la idea de salir a la cafetería y trabajar ahi había sido de ella, algo nuevo en su rutina de trabajo, solo habían hecho eso cuando habian sido novios, hace mas de un año.

Lois era una alfa bastante compuesta, verla tan nerviosa resultaba extraño.

—¿Terminaste el artículo? —le preguntó Lois.

—Ya casi.

Después de largos minutos, Lois depositó los papeles en la mesa con un suspiró, Clark dejó de escribir y esperó, claramente había algo que ella tenia que decir.

—¿Y... como has estado, Clark?

—Bien.

—¿Como esta tú madre?

Sonrió. —Bien, gracias por preguntar.

Clark continuó esperando.

—He querido preguntarte... — comenzó sin mirarlo —, ¿sigues saliendo con Diana?

Clark la observó curioso. —No.

—Oh, ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Creyó ver un atisbo de alegría en ella. —Acordamos estar mejor como amigos.

No iba a decirle que le habia sido infiel a Diana con Batman, a quien continuaba evitando, y aunque habían pasado casi dos meses continuaba sintiendose unido a Bruce.

Aún sentía que debía ir a su lado, pero afortunadamente la ultima vez que se vieron todo había quedado claro, ninguno quería el vinculo.

—Clark, creo que me precipite a terminar lo nuestro, debí entender tus razones para no decirme sobre eso... no reaccione bien y lo siento —soltó abruptamente.

Esa habia sido la razón por la que su relación habia terminado, Clark le habia revelado su identidad como Superman y Lois habia sentido que él no confiaba en ella, se sentía un poco molesto por eso.

—Lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría que regresemos —continuó Lois —, si tú quieres...

Clark la miró sorprendido, una pequeña parte de él, la que siempre la admiro y amo quería decir si, otra le decía que seria incorrecto. Pensar en estar con alguien más aparte de Bruce se sentia incorrecto, y aun que sabia que sentir eso era falso, no podia deshacerse de la sensación.

—Lois... yo

El celular de Clark comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo, le ofreció una mirada de disculpa a la alfa antes de contestar.

—¿Hola?

—Clark, necesito que vengas a la mansión.

—Bru... —se detuvo antes de decir su nombre —, ¿qué?

—Ven a la mansión —ordenó Bruce.

—No —dijo molesto —, la ultima vez que llamaste y me pediste ir... ocurrió un desastre.

Las imágenes acudieron a su memoria, Clark se movió incomodo en su asiento.

Escuchó el suspiro irritado de Bruce. —Debo decirte algo importante, Clark.

—No iré —murmuró con convicción.

—Estoy embarazado.

Clark quedó momentáneamente aturdido.

Recuperandose, soltó: —Ire para allá.

La llamada término.

—¿Paso algo? —preguntó Lois preocupada.

— Me tengo que ir. —Clark rápidamente guardo su computadora.

—¿Es algo grave? ¿De la liga?

Clark la miró, no sintiendo mucho.

—Lo siento Lois, no puedo volver contigo.

Salió de la cafetería y dentro de un callejón se alzo en vuelo.

_____________

  
Clark entró por el balcón al indentificar los latidos ligeramente intranquilos de Bruce en esa sala, al poner sus pies en el suelo y casi tropezar en su prisa, Bruce y Alfred lo miraron.

—Podria haber usado la puerta —reprendió el mayordomo.

—Lo siento —contestó pasando la correa de su maletín sobre su cabeza para dejarlo en un sillón.

Bruce estaba sentado en un sofá individual mientras el mayordomo parecía prepar té.

Clark se sentó a lado del maletín.

—¿Café? —preguntó Alfred

—No, gracias —respondió Clark.

Se removió incomodo ante la penetrante mirada de Bruce, echó un vistazo al abdomen de Bruce y se quedo sin aliento.

—¿Es mio? —se escuchó preguntando Clark antes de poder detenerse.

La bandeja que el mayordomo sostenía choco contra la mesa de centro.

—Por supuesto que no, el señor Bruce sólo busca enjaretarselo—masculló Alfredo irónico

—Lo siento —dijo Clark avergonzado.

—Por Dios —masculló el beta molesto.

—Alfred —llamó Bruce.

—Me disculpo, señor— murmuró Alfred— quizás deberia ocupar mi tiempo en algo más productivo, iré a la bodega de armas a pulir los fragmentos de kryptonita

Clark observó al mayordomo salir, la clara amenaza lo hizo sentir amedrentado, cuando regreso su vista a Bruce encontró que el omega sonreía divertido, por unos segundos quedo enganchado de la suave sonrisa.

Cuando la mirada de Bruce regresó a Clark, toda suavidad y diversión desaparecieron.

—La marca no ha desaparecido, Clark, y eres el único alfa con el que he compartido mi calor... desde hace años —dijo Bruce tomando la taza de la mesilla.

Clark escuchó un pequeño cambio en el ritmo cardíaco de Bruce, no era una mentira lo que decía, pero generalmente nunca era capaz de obtener nada de Batman, ni siquiera escuchando sus latidos, que ahora parecian más rapidos debido al embarazo.

—¿Has estado con muchos alfas? —volvió a preguntar sin pensar

Bruce frunció el ceño. —No te incumbe.

Clark se sintió molesto sin explicación. —Me incumbe.

Tras decir esas palabras se arrepintió. Ni siquiera sabia de donde habian salido.

—Te pedí que vinieras para hablar sobre el embarazo, no para discutir sobre los amantes que he tenido, Clark —gruñó molesto. 

—Eso... —se sintió como un idiota.

—Guardate tus celos Clark, lo que sientes es falso, solo es tú parte alfa hablando.

—Lo sé, es difícil.

—No nos vinculamos por elección, sólo debes tener eso presente.

Clark asintió, respiró para tranquilizarse, fue un error, el aroma de Bruce fue cautivador, sutil a diferencia de su potencia en el celo, también poseía algo más, como si se hubiera vuelto más dulce por su estado.

—Hueles increíble —susurró Clark.

Bruce lo miró con fastidio. —Concentrate.

Clark pasó saliva y lo intento, los ojos azul tormenta de Bruce parecian tener un brillo especial, sus mejillas superficialmente sonrojadas lo hacían ver hermoso, pero su actitud dura era la misma que conocía de Batman, eso lo ayudo a concentrarse.

—¿Lo tendrás?

Bruce asintió. —Es mi hijo, lo quiero.

—Tambien mio —notó la emoción en su voz.

La idea de tener un bebe propio entre sus brazos calentó su corazón, siempre creyó que no seria posible.

—De ambos —acordó Bruce a regañadientes.

—No sabia que podía suceder —murmuró nuevamente observando el abdomen de Bruce —, creí que no seria compatible...

—No eres tan diferente, y necesito información sobre los embarazos kryptonianos.

—En Krypton se manejaba de forma artificial, la cantidad de omegas era mínima y los partos riesgosos, hubo muchas muertes antes de que encontraran otra opción.

—¿Partos riesgosos? —preguntó Bruce.

—Los omegas tenían una salud debil, la mayoría morían durante el parto.

Observó como la expresión de Bruce se oscurecia.

—Asi que podría morir.

—No lo sé, los omegas aquí tienen una constitución más fuerte.

—Pero tú eres más fuerte, todo en ti lo es, fue una de las razones por las que te llame, fue algo instintivo —ante el recuerdo, el omega parecio furioso y humillado.

Clark lo miró sorprendido. —Debí suponerlo.

Bruce permaneció en silencio largos minutos.

Clark se sintió temeroso, quizás Bruce habia cambiado de opinión ahora que conocía el posible riesgo, Bruce podría morir, y Clark temía eso, de igual manera que temía que hubiera decidido no tener al bebe.

Observó el pequeño y fragil embrión en el interior de Bruce, su corazón casi estaba formado, pronto comenzaria a latir.

—¿Has decidido interrumpir el embarazo? —no logro ocultar la decepción.

—No —contestó Bruce serio depositando la taza en la mesilla —, lo tendré.

Clark sonrió con alivio e inmediatamente se sintió culpable, habían bastado unos segundos de saberlo para que se enamorara de la idea de tener un hijo.

—No puedo pedirte que lo hagas, Bruce, el riesgo es demasiado alto.

—No conocemos los riesgos con exactitud.

—Pero si nos basamos en lo que sé, es tan riesgoso... para ambos —miró el vientre de Bruce.

—¿Lo puedes ver?

—Si —contestó cautivado.

—¿Como... como se ve?

—Pequeño, ¿tres centímetros? —continuó con la mirada fija —. No lo sé, es... precioso.

—Seguramente ni si quiera se han formado sus ojos o brazos, ¿como puede ser precioso?

—Lo es —declaró ferviente.

Clark se sorprendio al ver a Bruce sonreír, una sonrisa casi dulce, por alguna razón su corazón pareció volverse loco.

—Te ayudare en todo, estaré junto a ti siempre que lo necesites —prometió Clark.

Bruce se puso repentinamente de pie, aun así Clark alcanzó a ver un sonrojo, reflexionando se dio cuenta de la profundidad de la promesa que habia hecho, podría pasar como una declaración de amor si alguien mas lo escuchara.

—Puedes irte ahora, hablaremos después —dijo Bruce cerca de la puerta.

El sonrojo seguía presente, Clark se quitó los lentes dejándolos sobre su maletín, sin pensarlo en un segundo se encontraba frente a Bruce.

Antes de que el omega lograra hablar, Clark tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso superficialmente.

El omega intento alejarlo de un empujón, Clark retrocedió.

—Que vayamos a tener un hijo no cambia lo que hay, Clark —dijo enojado.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

—Controla tu instinto, Kal-El.

Bruce salió de la sala después de prácticamente gruñir eso, Clark permaneció de pie frente a la puerta tocando sus labios, dándose cuenta de que no solo habia sido su instinto lo que lo habia llevado a besar a Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin, tadan!!! 👐  
> Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Tengo algo por los finales abiertos, de ese tipo, je.


End file.
